clonewarsfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:ALPHA-0010
like my cloneShadow of darkness 02:20, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Yes, u should read CT-1312. And why is the article in bold? Clonefanatic 03:31, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Lol hats funny is CT-1312 founded the Shadow Troopers aka Midnight Ops. But Fi was killed on the death star and a new commander took his place. It could be u, but u said he is a general, so unless he got demoted he could be the new commander during the year 0 BBY. Ps do u play battlefront II? no he did not get demoted he stayed a shadow trooper and he died on endor no he did not get demoted he stayed general i did not mean he died and can u put more words on him please on the noncannon revenge of the sith commnder bly r...ped alaya secra Would u like him to be part of the Midnight Ops.? And I made it better. Hope u like it. :) no ill think about it can u make a phase 1 arc trooper general x Shadow of darkness 22:40, March 11, 2012 (UTC) I don't know what u mean? Clonefanatic find a pic of it and paint it please Shadow of darkness 23:13, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Ok here's the deal, I paint a pic of x and u do a deviant pic of Fi in ARC gear. Deal? Because it'll take me sometime to do x because I am not allowed on the pc that much during the week. Latest would be this Sunday. And I would really like a deviant pic of CT-1312 please. I'll do it if u do it....... Clonefanatic 01:29, March 12, 2012 (UTC) sorry dont know how to Shadow of darkness 02:03, March 12, 2012 (UTC) send me a link Shadow of darkness 02:48, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Look if u could do some graphics on the pic I want could u do that? Clonefanatic 15:41, March 12, 2012 (UTC) not a member Shadow of darkness 15:59, March 12, 2012 (UTC) nice can u fix rank system on arc trooper plz ct-10 leads his own squad of storm troopers called the steath troopers Shadow of darkness 16:55, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Done. :) Clonefanatic 22:36, March 14, 2012 (UTC) can some buddy make a unasked general x please Shadow of darkness 13:48, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Unmasked How? What do u recommend. Clonefanatic 16:09, March 27, 2012 (UTC) anything Shadow of darkness 20:32, March 27, 2012 (UTC) find a pic off a unmasked clone and make the armor black Shadow of darkness 05:03, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Face How u like it? PS once you have a picture of someone's face for an infobox. You need to keep that on the infobox, not a picture of him in armor. K? Clonefanatic 14:13, March 28, 2012 (UTC) i love it Shadow of darkness 00:33, March 29, 2012 (UTC) can u do the same thing for my bro hes the one who made arc-1111 and arc-1111 unmasked has has a mohawk, a moustace, gotee, soul patch, and long side burn I'll try. It's a little complicated. U realize a soul patch is the same as a gotee? Clonefanatic 00:57, March 29, 2012 (UTC) oh itts the same ok Shadow of darkness 01:01, March 29, 2012 (UTC) hey x's main weppon is a westar 34 blaster pistol two of them but he replaced the red bolts with blue bolts Shadow of darkness 08:20, March 29, 2012 (UTC) thanks for editing equipment Shadow of darkness 14:33, March 29, 2012 (UTC)